


Can I Have This Dance?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Nouis, Nouis fluff, Slow Dancing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to teach Niall how to slow dance so they can show fans on 1d day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> its really short but after i saw them slow dance i was inspired

"C'Mon Niall, put your hand on my waist." Louis demanded, letting a sigh escape his lips as he tilted his head up to meet Niall's eyes.  
Louis had been trying to teach him to slow dance for almost half an hour and Niall had continued to get nervous and trip over his own feet.  
Niall gave a half-grin, and awkwardly placed his hand on Louis' small waist, his other arm hanging limpy at his side.  
"Don't look so uncomfortable, Ni." Louis said, grabbing Niall's hand with his own.  
Niall tried to ignore the tingles that ran up his arm and the way his heart started to do backflips inside his chest. Louis, who didn't seem to notice said, "Now just follow my lead."  
Louis took a step to the side and Niall followed, continuing to match his steps as they slow danced around the room.  
Niall thought he was doing quite well until he tripped over his Louis' feet and made the smaller boy land right on top of him.  
Niall and Louis' chests were pressed together, faces millimeters apart. Niall felt Louis' breath on his lips and could not stop his heart from picking up speed, Louis must have felt it, the closeness of there chests made it impossible for him to have not. Louis still made no effort to move and nor did Niall to make him move. If Niall lifted his head just a little more, his lips would touch Louis', but if he got rejected he would never be able to recover. He'd probably leave the band, maybe join a cult. Niall's mind had trailed, when he came back to reality the distance between them, if anything, became even closer. Just do it, a voice in Niall's head urged, just kiss him. Niall was still mentally preparing himself, when Louis seemed to be way ahead of him. Louis closed the distance between them, his lips meeting Niall's. There lips fit together perfectly, mouths moving in unison, two missing puzzle pieces put together. The sensation of kissing a boy was a lot different from kissing girls, Louis' lips were rough but gentle, Niall liked it a lot. When they finally pulled apart, Niall couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face.  
Louis grinned back, "Oh, shut it, you."  
They stayed like that, on the ground, kissing and smiling but saying nothing.


End file.
